The Carousel
by Carowonka
Summary: A story set in the time when Willy Wonka opened his first shop.Christmas is coming soon and Willy Wonka's sales keep increasing. On the edge of making history, a green eyed girl catches the candy maker's attention. Can he manage buisiness and curiosity?


This is the introduction to my story. Ideas are coming through and I'm still revising this little bit. I do not own Willy Wonka or any facts in this story that were presented in the wonderful book of Charlie and the Chocolate factory. This story is based on the movie Charlie and the Chocolate factory by Tim Burton and the book written by Roald Dahl. Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews!

Thank you again!

Caro

* * *

It was a cold day of December and Willy Wonka's shop was on the top 5 places to buy Christmas presents from. Every single day, starting from around the 10th of this cold and shivery Christmas time, the sweet and flavoury smell coming from Wonka's little corner candy shop was doubling and tripling from its usual sent. Every mouths that dared passing near by the trickster shop was watering with pleasure for the taste of succulent, mind and taste taking, melting chocolate of Mr. Willy Wonka. The Candy Maker.

Wonka's shop had been opened for several years now and the number of candies and all sorts of sweets was increasing as the long days passed. Mr. Wonka was most pleased with the increasing demand and kept creating the most original candies for the children and parents to keep coming and buy his marvellous wonders. The smiles on the children's faces were the most treasurable for the candy maker because they represented the joy that he didn't get as a child: the pleasure of tasting the weirdest flavours and taking your mind away from the reality of everyday's routine by a simple lick aimed at a lollipop or a bite piercing through the smooth skin of dark chocolate.

Mr. Wonka himself was an unusual man indeed: He wore a pinky purple leather jacket and a black top hat which made him look dominant and really tall to the point of view of the children. The parents, a bit concerned by his eccentricity would not approach him at once but if they looked closer, they would notice his bubbly and interesting personality. In fact, the workers that worked for Willy Wonka all had a special kind of working relationship with the candy maker. Each morning, Mr. Wonka would give a bit of his wake up call chocolate" to every single worker, as to improve their mood and productivity because a tired worker would not help to the production of candy during the day. No workers were complaining: the taste was wonderful and they felt cheerful all throughout the day. Of course, other candy makers, since Willy Wonka had taken the production of candies over, were jealous of his every day increasing demand which was reducing for them as the days passed. Many tried to steal his secret recipes since the beginning, but the workers at Wonka's shop were the most loyal and never gave away any secrets coming from the candy maker's creativity and genius. The man himself was one of the most respected men around the world: his face, well known but his real person always hidden behind a wondrous smile which gave away his exploration to his own most peculiar ideas.

Today, the shop was more crowded than ever. Chocolate bars were disappearing as quickly as they appeared and the giant jars of candy were emptied at an alarming rate. This, all meant good business to Mr. Wonka and he therefore joined the workers to, sometimes, add a simple mysterious ingredient that would make all the difference.

"Mr. Wonka!"  
"Mr. Wonka!" Repeated Joe Bucket.  
After looking at an enormous piece of chewing gum, Willy Wonka finally turned around to meet the fairly old man.  
"Yah" He said calmly, smiling wildly.  
Joes Bucket had always seen Mr. Wonka as a genius, a magician with chocolate since the first say he had met him. Mr. Bucket was convinced that the man could make anything, but absolutely anything he wanted. Willy Wonka, young and the cleverest man alive had a bright future ahead of him and Joe Bucket knew it.  
"We're running out of chocolate bars sir"  
"Well... we'll just have to work harder and make some more!"Saying that, Mr. Wonka reached out in front of him with his hand, which was covered with a red glove, and took a candy bar from the tray that lay before him.  
"There you go" He said and he gave it to Mr.Bucket.  
"You look awfully pale, try some of this"  
Mr. Bucket slowly ate the thin piece of chocolate and his eyes grew bigger with delight.  
"So!" Asked the candy maker, leaping from a leg to another, almost skipping with excitement.  
"I tastes wonderful"  
"I knew it!" Cried out Willy followed by a weird giggle and with that, he shook Mr. Bucket's hand and half skipped/jog to a weird machine of his own invention. When he got there, he began pushing buttons or different colors and pulling weird formed candy cane sticks.


End file.
